


...you're eating what???

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Food, Gen, M/M, Snacks & Snack Food, Studying, weird yet delicious combinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: Jim has a questionable snack.





	...you're eating what???

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic! So what sparked this was that I saw this episode of [GMM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=deLXrs2ZV5c) and since then I have been dying to try this food combination. And I finally did. And it was better than it had any right to be. And then I had to write this.

_**...you're eating what ???** _

 

Leonard rubbed his eyes as he stared down at the Padd he cradled in his lap. 

 

He knew that going into Starfleet meant final exams that kicked every other non-Starfleet final exam in the ass, but this was fucking ridiculous. 

 

“Hey, Jim!” He called to his roommate and boyfriend who could be heard rooting around in their kitchenette for something to snack on. “Can you get me another cup of coffee?” The two were lucky to have an actual brewer in their possession. When they had realized the only coffee options were bland Mess coffee and  ~~toxic sludge~~ replicated coffee, they had immediately pooled together their credits to purchase a quick brewing machine.

 

“Haven’t you had about three already? Isn’t there supposed to be a limit on caffeine or some shit like that?” 

 

The surgeon blinked away the faint burn in his eyes as he tried to read more of the tiny print on the screen. “Just get me the fucking drink, Jim.” 

 

“What’s the magic wo-ord,” the young blond sing-songed over the sound of the gurgling machine. 

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“I meant ‘please’, but flirting works as well.” Leonard sighed and rolled his eyes. He couldn’t see Jim yet, but he knew there was a smug smirk on the other man’s face.

 

“Jim,” he warned, casting his eyes back down to the writing before him. Leonard only had two more hours to commit several pages of alien diseases to memory and he needed every second to ensure that happened. 

 

The soft sound of Jim’s bare feet padding along the floor caught his attention, but not enough to pull his eyes away from the task at hand. He did, however, stick his hand out for the mug. Feeling the smooth handle press into his fingers, he took it from Jim’s grip and pulled it closer to his lips. Leonard waited until his bed stopped shifting from Jim retaking his seat before taking a savoring sip of the strong, black brew. 

 

Leonard closed his eyes and relished in the welcomed moment, allowing the heat of the drink soak into his hands and warm his stomach. 

 

_Crunch!_

 

“Good God, man!” Leonard’s eyes snapped open and he whipped his head to where Jim sat. His face scrunched up in abhorrence at what he saw. “What the  _hell are you eating?_ ”

 

Jim, who sat cross-legged on Leonard’s comforter, munched away at his food and looked back with a confused expression. “Pickles and chocolate,” he recited, and an aghast Leonard watched on as Jim took the remaining half of his pickle and stirred it around in the bowl of melted chocolate he held. Seeing the kid then take a massive bite of the combination was like a train-wreak he couldn’t look away from. 

 

Finishing the bite, Jim seemed to suddenly notice his friend’s look of revulsion. His baby-blue eyes blinked back. “What?”

 

_I’ll be damned._  The kid actually looked confused at Leonard’s expression. “You’re eating pickles… _dipped in chocolate_.”

 

Lean, muscled shoulders shrugged. “Yeah.” He picked up another pickle and started to swirl it in the melted substance. 

 

“What the  _hell_?”

 

Another shrug. “It’s good.” Another bite. 

 

Leonard stared at him in disbelief, all notions of studying vanished from his mind. “It’s _good?_ ” 

 

Jim hummed around the bite he was chewing, a little bit of chocolate clung to his lower lip. A detail that Leonard would normally be distracted by, but now…

 

“How the  _fuck_ is it  _good_?”

 

Blue eyes blinked back at him and, before Leonard could protest, the bizarre treat was being held out to him. “No,” he shook his head. “Nope, I am  **not** eating that.”

 

“C’mon Bones!”

 

“No!”

 

Leonard then did something that he warned himself time and time again not to do when Jim wanted something.

 

He caved to the puppy-dog eyes.

 

One more withering look was sent Jim’s way as he accepted the pickle. “I”m gonna throw up on you.” Promptly ignoring the blond’s eye roll, he took a bite.

 

Jim observed him with undisguised anticipation as Leonard chewed. “Well?” He prompted.

 

Leonard scowled, but reached out to dip the remaining half back into the gooey chocolate. “You’re off the hook this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!! 
> 
> \+ 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://goingknowherewastaken.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
